Ice Petals
by Silver Hybrid
Summary: Ruby realizes that she has feelings for a certain white-haired heiress. Weiss wonders why she has this warm feeling in her chest whenever Ruby is near. Can they figure out their feelings and confess to each other? (Sorry for the suckish summary! THis is my first story)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Uh hey guys! This is going to be my first attempt at writing fanfiction! So please don't be harsh in the reviews. RWBY is my favorite show and I decided why not and write a fanfic about it. This fanfic will have mainly be about White Rose but there will be other pairing too. Anyways, I was never good with words so the writing might seem really horrible at times. Just tell me how to fix it and I'll do my best to fix it up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RWBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's another day at Beacon Academy and team RWBY are at their last class of the day. Ruby, bored from Professor Port's lecture, decided to look up from her failed attempt at drawing said professor. To her right she could see her fellow team mates, Yang and Blake. She saw Blake had successfully hid her book from the eyes of the professor and is contently reading away. Right next to Blake, Ruby saw Yang with her head down fast asleep. " _This doesn't even surprise me. Yang always falls asleep the first five minutes of class."_ Ruby thought. " _I should follow her lead since I'm so bored…actually no Weiss would kill me."_

Speaking of the white haired girl, Ruby turned to look at her teammate/partner. Weiss was, of course, taking notes about the lecture that Ruby doesn't care about paying attention to. She watched amused as Weiss hurriedly tried to write all what Professor Port was saying. " _I don't get why Weiss needs to write all of that down since Port always talks about himself back in the day. That and Weiss practically knows about everything Professor Port talks about."_ Ruby thought as she continued to quietly observe her partner. Ruby's eyes slowly looked over at Weiss' face and thought to herself just how the ice princess got that scar. " _I wonder if she'll ever tell me how she got that scar. I mean we're partners so I'm pretty sure she'll tell me sooner or later. No she doesn't have to tell me. Weiss doesn't need to tell me all her secrets."_

For some reason, that idea of Weiss not sharing these things with Ruby made Ruby feel something in the pit of her stomach. Ruby shook away from that train of thought and continued to look over at her partner. The heiress had her hair in her usual off the center high ponytail and, looking pristine in her uniform, was sitting up as straight as a board. " _Jeez why does Weiss need to always sit up so straight? She really needs to learn chill a bit."_

Ruby looked down at herself and saw how wrinkled her uniform was. " _Huh, well, I guess I can learn a thing or two from Weiss about appearance."_ Ruby thought to herself as she tried to smooth down the wrinkles without causing any attention. The red cloaked girl also remembered how messy her hair usual is so she also tried to smooth down her hair. Weiss saw her partner do this at the corner of her eye and wondered what the dust was the dunce doing.

"Dolt, just what are you doing?" Weiss hissed at Ruby.

Ruby jumped at the sound of Weiss' voice. The team leader didn't expect Weiss to talk to her during class. "Uh I'm making myself look less of a mess?" She squeaked out

Weiss nodded at what Ruby said. "Hmph good. A leader can't look messy in front of their teammates or the public."

Ruby slumped her shoulders and nodded. " _I figured Weiss would say that. I have to look like more of a leader to everyone. I can't be looking like an idiot and make my team look bad."_

"But you don't have to fix your hair. It looks fine just the way it is" Weiss added a minute later

Ruby looked up surprised at Weiss and tried to meet Weiss' eyes but the heiress was already looking down at her notes. But before Ruby can say anything to the huntress in training, a certain professor both of the girls needed to pay attention to called out to them.

"Now Ruby what are you talking about that seems more important than my lecture about the creatures of Grimm." Professor Port looked at Ruby with a questioning gaze. Both Ruby and Weiss jumped at his voice.

"U-Um nothing, Professor Port" Ruby looked down at her desk and fidgeted with her hands.

"Now back to what I was saying. The beow-"The professor started to say but was cut short by the bell. The students sighed in relief as they were saved from hearing the rest of the lecture.

"Hmm well it seems like that's all for today, children. Don't forget about the assignment for tonight and the test that's going to be on Friday" The students all groaned at this. "Now, now no need to be that disheartened by it! You all need to test yourself on information you learned and remembered in this class in order to become great huntsmen! You are all dismissed." Professor Port said letting everyone leave the room.

" _Wait...what? What assignment and what test is he talking about?"_ Ruby started to panic to herself as she walked behind her teammates, following them back to the dorm. She let herself get too carried away in thinking about Weiss that she forgot to pay attention in class. Now Weiss was going to yell at her if Ruby got bad marks on them. Maybe Ruby could ask Yang to tell her what to do for that night's homework and also what to study. " _Actually no I shouldn't ask her. Yang has a tendency to do her homework the period before and never seems to study. But yet she also manages to get good grades."_ Ruby thought as she bit her nail in thought. _"I can ask Blake, though, since Weiss would probably scream at me for not paying attention."_

Weiss, bored at the conversation that the blonde and the black-haired girls were talking about, walked slower so that she was next to Ruby. Weiss had noticed Ruby looking at her during class but didn't say anything about it. Ruby stare didn't annoy her, but it did make Weiss feel something. Weiss decided to look at Ruby and noticed that her dark haired leader was deep in thought. _"She's probably thinking about cookies or something unimportant."_ Weiss thought sparing another glance at Ruby. _"Although a good teammate always asks when something's wrong with their fellow team members."_

"What's got you deep in thought, Ruby?" Weiss said clearing her throat.

"Oh! U-Um I kinda didn't pay attention in class so I don't know the assignment for tonight. I don't know what to study either." Ruby stammered rubbing the back of her neck.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised by that, you dolt. You seem to never pay attention in class."

"I mean I do pay attention just that today I wasn't" Ruby sighed as she brushed back her hair.

Weiss glanced at Ruby before looking at her two other teammates in front of her. _"I wonder if it was me that made Ruby not pay attention in class. But that's a weird thought"_

"Well I can't let the leader of my team get bad marks so I guess I can help y-" The heiress started to say but was cut off my her energetic partner hugging her fiercely.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby interrupted as she kept hugging her partner.

"H-Hey! Dolt, I am not a teddy bear!" Weiss exclaimed while looking away from the dark-haired girl with a light blush evident on her face.

Blake and Yang heard the noise behind them and stopped walking. As soon as they saw that Ruby and Weiss were hugging, although also noticed that Weiss was trying to escape the hug, they shared a look.

"Rubes, why are you hugging the Ice Queen when your awesome sister's right here?" Yang joked and bear hugged Ruby once she had let go of Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss said

"Calm down, shorty. You know I'm just kidding" Yang teased letting go of her sister when she noticed Ruby making gestures that she couldn't breathe. "Sorry, little sis"

"Ack- I-It's okay, Yang. Come on! Let's go back to our rooms!" Ruby said as she darted back and forth, causing rose petals to appear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RWBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo what did you guys think about it? Was it good or bad? Don't be afraid to leave a review! I'll try to post regularly, buuut there are two problems with that:

1\. School

2\. And I don't even know where this story is going to go.

I'll think of something so don't worry! First fanfic and this chapter is 1,460 words long. Not a lot to some of you but to me it's a huge amount. I honestly think I wasn't going to write this much. But again I suck at writing so I will always accept help with it!

-SilverHybrid


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was already setting when team RWBY walked back to their dorms. Nothing more was said as the team walked and watched as the setting sun casted hues of red and orange across their campus. No one could argue that Beacon was more incredible when it was bathed in the light of the day's end. The way the light framed the arcs and the tower made Beacon look like a castle sitting proudly on top of a hill.

When the girls finally made it back to the dorm, Yang was the first one to break the silence. "We should do something fun!" Yang said jumping up and down. Blake didn't say anything as she opened her book and sat down on her bed and Ruby was too busy stuffing her face with cookies. Weiss was the only one to answer Yang's question.

"What do you plan on doing, you big oaf? Destroying public property?" Weiss asked turning around from her desk. Weiss never liked it when Yang suggested to do something. Last time Yang suggested to do something fun, there was a lot of explosions, running away and Yang laughing hysterically throughout the night.

"Wellllll as fun as that sounds, I wanna play some video games." Yang replied as she jumped on Blake's bed and settled right next to Blake. Blake just looked up from her book for a split second and went back to reading.

"Hmph just play here on your stupid game console with Ruby." Weiss huffed

"Yweah Ang! Let's mlay here!" Ruby cried out, her mouth full of cookies.

"Ruby! What have I said about talking with her mouth full?" Weiss shouted throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Ruby quickly chewed and gulped. She always seemed to forget that. "Sorry Weiss. Anyways, why don't we just play here Yang? It's so much better to stay here than go out."

"Because my adorable, anti-social baby sister, I want to go out and experience the night life!" Yang said.

"How are you going to experience the night life if you're just going to play video games?" Weiss asked.

"That's beside the point, Weiss Queen." Yang said twirling her hair around her finger

"Hey! Stop using my name as a pun!"

"Come on Weiss. You had to Schnee that coming."

"Well, we can go out to that new arcade that opened up in downtown Vale." Blake closed her book, interjecting before an argument could begin.

"Oh yeah! Jaune was talking about it a couple days ago. He said it was like heaven for arcade loving people. It has both new and retro games. I kinda wanted to go check it out." Ruby said brushing the crumbs off her bed before jumping out off. "I wanna see if I can win a beowolf plushie in the claw machine."

"Then that settles that! What's the name of the arcade?" Yang asked looking at both Ruby and Blake.

"Game Zone" Both Ruby and Blake said in unison.

"Well you guys can go and have fun. I'll stay here and relax while studying for that test we have." Weiss said sitting down at her desk.

Yang just shrugged and went to their shared closet to change her clothes. "I'm fine with just going with Rubes and Blakey." Blake just shrugged and searched through her drawers to find something acceptable to wear.

Ruby glanced at the back of Weiss's back. " _For some reason, I feel disappointed that Weiss doesn't want to come with us. Maybe I should try to talk her into going."_ Ruby walked up and sat on the edge of Weiss's desk. "Weiss, you should really come with us. It'll be fun! It won't be as fun if you don't go."

"Ruby, I rather sit here studying for that test than go out and endure loud music with kids screaming around while their parents don't do anything to quiet them down." Weiss replied as she took out paper and books from the desk drawer.

"It's not going to be that bad. Anyways have you even went to an arcade before?" Ruby replied as she studied Weiss's face.

"Well no I haven't but," Weiss said, shifting in her seat, "I rather sit here and study for that test than waste valuable time in an arcade."

Ruby looked from Weiss to the notes on the desk, already formulating a plan. Ruby gripped Weiss's shoulder and spun her around. "Look Weiss, it's not going to be that bad. You haven't even been to one so how do you know you're not going to enjoy it?" Ruby pleaded looking into Weiss's eyes. "If you don't like it, you can take away my cookies for a week!" Ruby didn't know what possessed her to say that but as long as Weiss came with them then it make it okay.

Weiss looked in Ruby's eyes, surprised that Ruby even suggested that. Weiss contemplated on whether to go or not. Yes, she wanted to stay in their shared dorm and study for upcoming tests but on the other hand, she did want to go to the arcade. She never went to one when she was younger because her father only cared about the company. " _He used to care about his family more than that stupid company before-_ "Weiss mentally shook that thought away. She needed to give Ruby an answer.

"Well you don't have to go such," Weiss said, standing up from her chair, "extremes for me to agree to go to the arcade with you. Let's just go before I change my mind."

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this and that it's short (better than waiting a longer time for a good length chapter amiright?). When I uploaded the first chapter of this story, it was the month before exams started. I would've updated once exams ended but I had some personal problems (AKA love life problems) I'll update much more since I need a source of distraction. Anyways for this chapter, I tried to include more details and whatnot. Did I do better than last chapter? Just leave a review of what you think!


End file.
